Horizon
by Izzu
Summary: Set right after the last episode, a short ficlet to conclude Gundam Seed.... since I coudn't watch the 5 min conclusion... RXR


az: Wondering what I had plunged myself into... I had no regrets in succumbing to the Gundam Seed lure... lol... Hah! This was the shortest one-shots I ever written...

A/N: Now... more that ever... I hate the Quick Edit thingie... coz now I have to again change my formating...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny nor did I own the tankoubons or the anime. Original ideas are copyrights of Hajime Yatate-sensei and Yoshiyuki Tomino-sama. No infringements are intended and no grudge was held during this production. I'd be rich if I dare say I own all of the animes that I made fics from; of which, I'M NOT! These omakes will eventually cover all my fav pairings... so stay tune!

* * *

Horizon

Written by Azzie Alienna Azuani Yami Azzie

Strike Rouge shakily landed on Eternal as it brought the half-destroyed Freedom along. The landing hatch closed as the three teens slowly disembark from the damaged mobile suit and headed towards the bridge. The lift opened as Torii flew towards Lacus. The pink princess turned with suppressed anxiety as she rushed towards the three. 'Cagalli... Athrun!', she cried as she embraced the two. Athrun patted her head as she pulled away and turned towards Kira.

'Kira...', she gasped as her eyes started to water. Kira smiled to her softly as he cocked his head a little. 'I didn't break the promise... I'm back.', he said gently as Lacus lunged at him, tearful. 'Yes... you're back safe! Yokatta...', cried the girl as she held him tightly. 'Thank goodness, all three of you are safe!', she cried again as she pulled away, exchanging relieved smiles to each other.

'O-oi! Don't forget us! We're worried too... you know.'

The four of them turned towards the bridge as they laughed. 'Of course, you do... Bartfield-san!', said Kira as the ex-ZAFT commander smirked. Several buttons started to light up as Andrew turned his attention towards the control panel. 'And I supposed, the other ships are also anxious to hear your voices!', he chuckled as he opened the channel. Immediately, visuals from Kusanagi and Archangel came to view as Lieutenant Ramius and Kisaka appeared.

'Cagalli... you're safe!', cried Kisaka in relief as Ramius smiled. 'Athrun-kun, Cagalli... Kira-kun! I was glad that you three survived...', she exclaimed happily, despite her tear-stricken face. The only sign that indicated that she had been crying before. 'But... Mwu-san was...', sighed Kira as Ramius shook her head at him. 'It's okay... as long as you were alive. No... we are alive. Alive to further pursue the future of peace that we had dreamed off, to carry on the hopes of the people who had sacrificed themselves for this peace. I know Mwu would have said the same thing.', she said again as she smiled weakly.

'Ramius--san...', gasped Kira as the captain of the Archangel shrugged. 'And besides, all of your friends are anxious about you guys!', she said, grinning as the visuals swerved, revealing some of the crew members crying out to them and stopped as it reached Sai and the others. 'Kira! Cagalli-san!', cried Miriallia as she waved her hand towards them. 'Sai... Milly!', cried Kira as the three caught sight of another two teens beside Milly.

'Dearka! Yzak--?', cried Athrun as Dearka and Yzak waved at them. Dearka grinned at Athrun. 'Don't fret about this!', he exclaimed, pointing towards his bandaged head, '-I've gotten worse before--', he said as Athrun sighed at him. 'What do you mean--! If I hadn't been around--', cried Yzak as Milly cut him off. 'Dearka..! Didn't I told you to be careful? What if you died back then?', she cried as Yzak gave her a strange look. Dearka scratched his head as he opologised. Yzak continued staring at Dearka weirdly as the other kicked his foot.

'Yes... we are alive..', said Kira finally, as all attention turned towards him. Athrun placed a hand on his shoulders as they exchanged smiles.

Suddenly, another window opened up revealling the Vice Councillor Carnaba smiling from the other side. 'Greetings... Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal. I guess the war was finally over--', she spoke as she gave a faint smile. 'It must have been hard for all of you to fight against Earth and ZAFT, you all must have been very tired. Well then, how about taking a rest at PLANT. We may discuss arrangements for all of you after that and resolve your status. I hoped that you will accept this kind gesture from us.'

'Yes... certainly we will.', answered Murrue Ramius after reaching a silent agreement between Eternal and Kusanagi. 'We accept it with gratitude..', she added as Carnaba bowed and disconnected. Murrue glanced back towards the other ships and nodded as they broke contact. Sighing, she assume back on command and straightened herself. 'Archangel! We will now head to the PLANT. Full power, maximum push!', she ordered as Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi changed course and headed towards the PLANT.

XXX

Kira sighed as he watched the colony draw closer. An old memory resurfaced as he let out a soft smile. Noticing this, Athrun gave a call. 'What is it... Kira?', he asked as Kira smiled at him. 'Finally I get to come to PLANT!', he chirped as Athrun stared at him, wide-eyed. 'What... hadn't you went to PLANT before? When you were taken there.. after that--', gasped Cagalli as Athrun added, '--That time when Malchio-san found you after the battle.'

Kira nodded as he looked away. 'But this time... it was different. This time, I'm coming to PLANT with Athrun...', he said as he looked back towards him with a twinkle in his eyes.

_'Kira will come to PLANT soon... won't you?'_

A faint smile crept to his lips as Athrun's eyes soften at the recollection of that fond memory. 'You remembered... Kira.', he whispered as Kira returned the smile and Torii cocked its head towards him.

'I certainly do... forever and always...'

* * *

az: I just luv... GS, and all those animes that have a beautifull friendship side-plots! Even if my real life luck on friendship doesn't usually so nice... Hopefully, Athrun and Kira doesn't start killing each other again in GSD. Though I also hoped they could resolve that conflicts regarding Shin Asuka... 


End file.
